Power Rangers Meet Twilight
by DreamFreak336
Summary: Take the Dinothunder rangers and mix them in with Twilight is this is what you get. I only my character Ally. M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey sorry I hate these just as much as other readers but I'm just using it for my disclaimer because I don't own either!

Sometimes people aren't what they seem. When you move around as much as I do, it doesn't seem so bad after the 12th state that you leave. But this last move was so hard for me.

I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Allison (my very few friends like to call me Alli or Al) and I'm an orphan. No one really seems to want a lost cause like myself because hey who'd want a seventeen-year-old biological engineering genius right? Well the last 'home' (and so far my favorite thanks to some help) was Reefside, California.

There I met who would become my only 4 friends and the only person in the world who deserves the title of my mentor. My friends are Connor McKnight (Reefside's soccer superstar), Trent Fernandez (the best cartoon artist I know), Ethan Connan (computer geek king), Kira Ford (an amazing singer who I know will be top of the charts) and my mentor is Dr. Thomas Oliver (we all call him Dr. O for short). They were the best things to ever happen to me. But my bond with them isn't because we all had something in common, but we'd all had the DinoThunder ranger powers. Connor was red (the Tyranno powers), Trent was white (Drago powers), Ethan was blue (Tricera), Kira was yellow (Pterra), Dr. O was black (Bracchio) and I was green (Dimetro). Together, we were able to save the world from going back the prehistoric ages. These powers did more than give us super strength and speed, with our dino-morphers; we had received the DNA of actual dinosaurs! And with this DNA we all got super powers too. Connor has super speed, Trend and Dr. O could turn invisible, Kira could use her voice as some kind of sonic blast, Ethan's skin could turn into an incredible shield, and my dino powers let me manipulate the energies of my surrounding environment.

Using these powers we were able to stop Mesagog from his evil plan of world domination (and Zeltrax's plan which was to destroy any and all power rangers), but the celebrating was put on hold when I found out that the foster family that I was currently staying with decided they wanted a baby, not me. The orphanage that I was at before that family decided that maybe I'd have better luck in another state. So now here I am with my breaking heart stuck in Forks, Washington.

I miss my friends (I consider Dr. O one of my closest friends since he understood what I was going through but wasn't allowed to adopt me). I miss Connor teaching me soccer, hanging out at Hailey's Cyberspace, and most important I miss just being one of a group of people who are closer to me than any family (blood or otherwise) could ever be.

Now I'm with this new family, the Newton's, and I couldn't be more miserable. I have no friends, no sun; no evil plot to distract me, and the worst part is that I'm a junior in high school.

When I went to Reefside High, I was able to skip my junior year and went straight into senior year with all of my comrades in arms. I'll admit, I wasn't the friendliest person when they all first met me, but can you blame me? I thought I was going to be there for only a few months and then have to move again. But they opened my heart and treated me like an equal, despite the age difference.

Unfortunately, Forks High isn't that up to speed. Both the Newton's and the high school thought it would be better if I were with kids my own age. The worst part, they didn't even ask me! They just assumed I was a junior because of my age. Man this is going to be so _boring_.

So here I am, in this godforsaken 'city.' Going to my first day at my new school. Awesome.

The bio-son (my name for him since I don't care what his name is) is driving us to school. God he won't stop talking about how much I'll love it here and how many friends I'm going to make. Is he even going to ask anything about me? That would be a negative.

So now that I'm here I have to go get everything settled at the office. When I walked in I handed in my paper work.

"Why hello Ms. Newton?" the sweet old lady asked (at least she asked my name).

"Actually it's Allison Oliver, but please just call me Allison" I corrected her (Dr. O was honored that I asked him if I could use his last name).

"Oh, my mistake. Here you go Allison. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to come ask me."

"Thank you."

I got to admit, she was really sweet. I looked down at my schedule and saw that I was in regular level courses. Are these people serious? I can build zords, repair raptor-riders, train in martial arts, solve a bio-crisis, and do a 'fantastic' job on an English paper all at the same time! But I can't say half of that stuff because of the whole secrete identity thing, so I'll just get some extra sleep or something.

My first class is math and when I walk in I see everyone staring at me, it's great being the new kid. I hand my teacher the paper saying that has my information on it.

"Class, this is Allison Oliver. She'll be with us and I want her to feel welcomed (because having twenty sets of eyes staring at me isn't welcoming enough) and treat her nicely."

"Yes sir" the class slurred out (do these people have no respect for there elders or what?). I went and took a seat in the back between these two girls, chatter box and fritz. Then the teacher started the lesson again and I new he was doing arithmetic equations. Talk about a snooze fest.

"Ms. Oliver, why don't you try solving this problem on the board?" he asked me (probably because I looked almost asleep which is impossible in this class sitting between these two girls).

"Okay." I could've solved that problem with my eyes closed! Well whatever, at least this will get him off of my back. I finished in about 10 seconds and I know I did it flawlessly too.

"Are you sure you don't want to double-check your work?" he asked (trying to slip me up).

"I already did, that's what the last 2 seconds were for."

"Well then let's just see," he and the entire class were stunned. What haven't they seen someone solve a problem before?

Fortunately I was saved by the bell (literally) and went off to my next class. So far the whole day was kind of like that. Then came lunch, oh joy.

When I walked in I heard someone call my name. "Allison!" It was Mr. Feature (he wanted me on the front of the school newspaper). "Over here!" Apparently they wanted to get to know me. Think again. After they all introduced themselves (again I've had classes with just about everyone there) and began talking about going to some beach called La Push.

Then all these really pale people started walking in and I could sense whatever they were, they weren't human. Ms. Chatterbox thought I was fascinated with them like everyone else was (my gem lets me sense emotions too).

"Oh they're the Cullen's, they moved from like Alaska a couple of years ago (Alaska huh, almost no sun there). They were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and they're all like _together_. (She didn't know I could sense that.) That's Rosaline, she's with Emmet, the big muscular guy, and over there is Alice, she's really weird and she's with Jasper, the kid that looks like he's in pain over there (actually I sense that he's fighting with some kind of inner demon, but I don't understand why he's struggling so hard because whatever he's trying to resist, he's winning and I sense that his fight is getting easier). And that's Edward." In walks a jaw dropping, absolutely gorgeous man (there's no way he could be a boy) and I was only mildly impressed (it takes more than looks to impress me).

"He's single, but don't even bother. Not like any girl here is good enough for him (I didn't need my dino-gem to sense the jealousy in that statement)".

I saw him laugh even though no at his table said anything yet. It was in perfect timing with what chatterbox said. Coincidence? I don't believe in coincidences. Then I started to sense that another energy was trying to invade my mind. Weird, that didn't happen before Edward came in. These Cullens aren't human, not at all. I need to make sure I keep my distance from these 'things' but at the same time, I need to keep an eye on them and figure out who and what they are and if they are good or evil. I think I should have Dr. O look into them for me.


	2. Author's Note, I'm Sorry

I know it's been awhile since I wrote anything for this story and for that I apologize to anyone who has been follow and/or commented on it. I have been working on posting a new chapter and will have it when I feel it's good enough. I just wanted to let anyone who's reading this know though that there will not be any new chapters coming out anytime soon. I'm just not in a good frame of mind right now. Once again I'm sorry.


End file.
